Unnamed Love
by SSJViper
Summary: A man dies in Tokyo. His soul is taken to the elemental nations, just around the time of the Kyūbi attack. Accidentally landing on the head of the Bijū, he is sealed into baby Naruto as well. Be warned, this is very, very crackish towards the end. One-Shot OC/Fem!Kurama. Rated for language


Author´s Note

What's going on guys! First fanfic, so do expect many a grammar error. I have nothing planned out(as of yet) for this story. Actually, I have no premise for this story, and it will probably be typing itself out. Sorry in advance for multitude of plot holes that there will definately be. I do not have any idea how long this story will be, or even if I will continue it after this chapter. If there is one review, then I probably will continue on with this. Update speed… Well, that is to be seen. If I don't update within a month, expect this story to be closed, or shut down, whatever one calls it. Don't expect this to be a serious fanfic. It won't be be extremely serious.

The OC has quite the penchant for potty mouthing at times.

With all this said: let us start! Hopefully, you will enjoy the first(last) chapter.

The cry of an ambulance ripped through the ambient noise of Tokyo, all the while flashing it's blue and red lights.

'Fuck. That shit huuuuuurt! Where the Hell did that car come from!'

An apparition, transparently bluish in nature, seemingly floated in to the air above an abnormally still body. A man, his body type defined. The face of the ghostly shape was quite dashing...just about as much the face of the solid shape under it. In actuality, they seemed to be the same.

The exact same.

'Holy shit! Fucking Hell! What is that thing under me! Ah!'

That "thing" seemed to be his body. His dead, unmoving body.

Because it looked like the man, who had just been hit by a car, was dead. Miraculously, against the laws of whatever ruled earth, his soul did not depart with the death of his body.

'Oh my God! That's a dead person! Wait a second… that body has an unholy resemblance. Could it be...Me?'

Then, the soul was ripped away from its surroundings, and, presumably, was transported somewhere.

As a the roar of something was definativaly inhuman tore through the village, one blond haired Hokage stood on the head of his boss summon, Gamabunta. With his special Hiraishin Kunai in one hand, and his white and enflamed coat on his back, he posed as an intimidating figure. Although, the infant child on his arm ruined the effect.

Just a little.

With a throwing motion of his entire arm, his first kunai was sent flying somewhere very far from this place, his home. With the flick of a wrist he had pulled another one of his favored kunai out of his leg pouch. With the second, he had thrown the newly pulled knife straight at the giant beast.

The Kyūbi.

Nine-Tailed Demon Fox of legends.

It impacted, but had no effect on the Bijū.

Well, that was until the Yondaime used his super well known and renowned jutsu, the Hiraishin. Then, he, the beast, and Gamabunta were warped to another location, where his first kunai was sent. So was little Naru-chan.

They all landed in "The Valley of the End" quite the location for an epic battle. It was not to be though, as Minato, the blonde haired Hokage, had already begun to seal up the Kyūbi inside of his son. With a cry of "Shiki Fujin!" And the hand signs to boot, the beast's soul and chakra were ripped from its body.

But, there was an anomaly.

A ripping of space went unheard. A human like apparition had fallen through where the ripping noise had indicated, and—of course, it had to land straight on the Ninth Bijū's head.

It went unnoticed, though, and the battle of wills ensued. Kushina, the wife of the Fourth Hokage, and the mother of the soon-to-be-Jinchūriki, appeared somehow and helped her husband in subduing the beastly apparition.

It all worked out in the end, as the beast(and unknown man) was sealed up inside Naruto-chan, his parents nobly sacrificed themselves for a greater cause, and Konoha was saved! Of course, Old Man Sarutobi swooped in to take young Naruto into the orphanage.

Drip. Drip.

"Aw… Shit. My head feels like it was put through a blender after a Friday night at the bar. What the fuck man, I need to get smarter. This has happened so many fucking times! Wait… how the fuck did I end up in a sewer?"

A pregnant pause.

"Fucking hell! Those fuckers! They must have thrown me into one!"

A loud snore interrupted his anger spouting session.

It came from behind him, so he turned around. There, he saw… A giant fucking fox?

It was reddish-orange, like the color of the carrot a certain kids cartoon bunny character ate. It had nine swishing tails, all subconsciously waving in the air around it. Sharp teeth, surrounded by black lips, the color of death itself seemed to snarl at him.

But the most notable thing was not its gargantuanness, or the amount of tails it held. No, it was the adorable little pout on its face. It was so cute, in fact, that the unnamed man decided he wanted to go and pet the giant fox. So he did. And he also accomplished waking it up. Only after it started to purr though.

Once it woke up, all hell broke loose.

"NINGEN! GET AWAY FROM ME! AND TAKE YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF ME!"

The man stumbled back by the force of the shout itself, and rather clumsily seated his ass on the floor. He wore an expression of surprise, like he didn't expect the cute fox to yell at him.

The cute, monstrous fox, that had just finished almost an entire village. Yes, he didn't expect that particular fuzzy fox to have an ounce of violence in its blood. Of course.

The cry had sounded so desperate, so full of fear… that he could not help himself. He asked. He had to, it was in his blood to help the needy, after all.

"Hey… are you okay?"

The fox suddenly broke down. And started to bawl its eyes out? So, the kind man, who had to help the needy, decided to go and do something even more stupid, and pet the fox once again. Because it had definitely not just said to take his "paws" off.

Fortunately, the fox was too lost in its own misery to even realize that the human that was petting it. Therefore, the man was not vaporized on the spot. Thumbs up!

Suddenly, something even more unexpected happened. The fox morphed. It had taken up a blindingly white glow that shifted for a couple of moments.

The next second, the fox was nowhere to be seen, and in its stead, stood a beautiful red headed woman.

Who was still crying her eyes out.

So, not being one to leave the needy without help, the man brought the woman in an embrace, for some physical comfort.

The beauty leaned into his embrace. With crying, puffy red eyes she told him her life story, and how she ended up in Konoha after talking with such a nice man. His name was "Madara" she said. All the while, he was held onto like some sort of life line.

In exchange, he told her his.

Which was, unsurprisingly, infinitely more boring than hers.

Then the woman uttered a few words that completely one-eightied his life, however fucked up it already was.

"My daddy told me that I would find a man one day. And this man, he would be special. He would learn about me. He would know me. And he would care for me. Then he said, there would be a feeling in my chest. It would be really warm and all fluttery, kind of like butterflies. He said this feeling was called love. And once I found this man, he told me to marry him… So will you marry me?"

…

…

"I don't even know your fucking name, woman."

"Kurama."

…

…

"Fuck it, I got nothing to lose. Sure! Let's get married, Kurama! I love you too!"

Author's note

So, first Fanfic.

Very crackish. I don't know what the hell happened.

This, kids. This is why you outline your stories.

By the way, I have spontaneously decided that this will be a one-shot. Because I have no way of continuing this monstrosity. So you might want to disregard some of the beginning AN.

So, if you did get a laugh or crack a smile, I accomplished my goal. Please do leave a review saying that you did. Make my day, it would.

By the way, grammar is bad, and I do not feel like proof reading cuz I am dead tired.

Thank you for reading


End file.
